NASCAR Fantasy Laps
''NASCAR Fantasy Laps ''is a 2016 American sci-fi sports comedy film written and directed by Aleks J. Hudock and J.J. Abrams. The film was produced at Bad Robot Productions in partnership with Happy Madison Productions and is distributed by Columbia Pictures. Inspired by the 2006 NASCAR Nextel Cup series, the film is intended to portray fictional NASCAR racing tracks and 2006-style racecars in science fiction style for visual appeal. It primarily stars Adam Sandler and Benedict Cumberbatch playing their roles as two NASCAR racecar drivers, Windy Sampson (portrayed by Sandler) and Noah Quat (portrayed by Cumberbatch) who have shared an intense rivalry with each other after a broken friendship. NASCAR Fantasy Laps was released in theaters on June 10, 2016. Although critical responses were generally mixed, the film was a financial success at the box office grossing about $167 million worldwide with a budget of $118 million. The film also marks the first time Adam Sandler has worked with Bad Robot. The film is rated PG-13 for language, some alcohol references and brief sexual humor. Plot Summary Winston "Windy" Sampson (Adam Sandler) is a rookie racecar driver attending the Fantasy NASCAR Racing Competition in an attempt to win the 2016 Red Bull Cup. However, once he gets accepted into the cup series, he immediately reunites with Noah Quat (Benedict Cumberbatch), his arch-rival who was once his best friend and teammate. As the Red Bull Cup goes on with each passing race, further details are investigated as Windy tries to figure out why Noah has held a grudge against him since then. But a disturbing conspiracy breaks out when Ace Moneymaker (Denzel Washington), founder and chairman of Moneymaker Industries, starts going to extreme lengths to illegally fund the cup series with high fees in order to deliberately make Windy look and feel bad to kick him out of the racing season. Cast * Adam Sandler '''as '''Winston "Windy" Sampson: the main protagonist of the film. Windy is a newbie racecar driver attending the 2016 Red Bull Cup series, only to reunite with his former best friend. Windy drives a 2006 #129 Goodyear Blimp Chevrolet with a paint job of orange with crimson spikes with pink outlines. His team organization is NBC Sports with his rival driver sponsoring Motorola, the main sponsor of Noah's racecar. Windy is a well-meaning and funny man bound to reveal why Noah has become his rival. * Benedict Cumberbatch '''as '''Noah Quat: the antihero later deuteragonist of the film. Noah used to be Windy's best friend, but his backstory explains that with each victory in every race he has competed in, he became petty and unsportsmanlike to the point of ultimately blaming his first loss on Windy, thus resulting in their rivalry. Noah drives a 2006 #155 Motorola Dodge with a paint job of black with wild-styled shades of cyan and teal. His team organization is Kmart with his rival driver sponsoring the Goodyear Blimp, Windy's sponsor. * Natalie Portman '''as '''Reese Becker: one of the tritagonists of the film. She is one of Windy's teammates and racing buddies. Reese drives a 2006 #63 The Coffee Bean & Tea Leaf Ford with a paint job of graffiti-like shades of different brown colors. * Michael Pena '''as '''Gonzalo Martinez: one of the tritagonists of the film. He is one of Windy's teammates and racing buddies. Gonzalo drives a 2006 #57 TiVo Chevrolet with a paint job of greyish-blue giving way to fading binary code numbers. * John Goodman '''as '''Lincoln Sampson: one of the tritagonists of the film. Lincoln is Windy's father and crew chief. He is a very sympathetic father and is the voice of reason for Windy whenever he's feeling confused or frustrated. * Denzel Washington '''as '''Ace Moneymaker: the main antagonist of the film. Ace is the founder and chairman of factor funding corporation Moneymaker Industries. He is very charismatic, self-centered, greedy, two-timing and incredibly one-sided. Ace's main goal is to unreasonably and illegally fund the Red Bull Cup with large fees and false assumptions about Windy in order to manipulate the cup series into thinking he is a terrible person as part of the company's sinister plot for financial domination. It is later revealed in the film that it was his influence that has caused Noah to turn against Windy and shatter their friendship. * Matt Damon '''as '''Nicholas Randals: the secondary antagonist of the film, despite having little screentime. Nicholas is a famous driver competing in the Red Bull Cup, but secretly works under the influence of Moneymaker Industries as he is revealed to have been involved with Ace's conspiracy. Nicholas drives a 2006 #80 Ben & Jerry's Ford with a paint job of green meadows with cows, bright blue skies and different ice cream of said product. He becomes hellbent on making Windy lose the final race as a plan to help Ace Moneymaker succeed with his evil goal. * '''Jeff Gordon '''as himself * '''Dale Earnhardt Jr. '''as himself Category:Racing Car Films Category:Science Fantasy Category:Comedy Category:Columbia Pictures Category:Sports Category:2016 films Category:Movies Category:PG-13 Films